greatbeegeefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thejyc
Welcome to General Beegee's talk page! Hello! Please, no spamming or swearing on this talk page. Also, don't forget to leave a signature after leaving a message! A signature is simply four tidles. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Well the reason i make them have 'self-problems' is because I myself have alot of pesonal issues xD. and yaaa...i do watch a looot of movies.....but I also play a ton of video games!!!! ^.^ your welcome 00soccertiger 18:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok now I'm a Peace Keeping Fakegee which I'm guessing means Chat Moderator since that is what I was before. Ceegee 01:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) yep General Beegee 23:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Galaxeegee Wiki Hey do you want to tell all of Weegeepedia about my wiki? We can just block (you know who) if he joins. Galaxeegee 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He already joined, and sure, lets tell weegeepedia. General Beegee 00:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He did!? Did you block him? Never mind. Anyways ok let's tell Weegeepedia. One of us can post a blog or something. Oh and by the way on my wiki can you make the background a picture of Galaxeegee and the tab photo a picture of a Galaxeegee head like you did on here. I know it against the admin rules but I don't know how to and if I'm telling you to it's fine. Galaxeegee 00:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I haven't blocked LLRweegee yet. I'm not sure how to make the picture of the 2 Beegee heads and the tab photo, you can ask GoWeegeeGo to do that, he did it for mine. But I can change the background to Galaxeegee. You can do the blog post. General Beegee 00:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Maybe we shouldn't block LLRweegee yet since that's not really fair because he didn't break any rules. Galaxeegee 01:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah...until he makes bad spam, or breaks the rules... what i looked on the rules but i xannot find it nd i love weegee i will never soam him. He recently did make a page, i deleted it. The reason was that it contridicted with the other weegee gods, and was sort of ridiculous. ( I mean a fish god? Seriously?) General Beegee 01:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I saw the picture and it looked really wierd and I had no idea what it was so I deleted it. If he makes it again we can warn him. He might also make a page called Univeegee. I saw him make it on Weegeepedia but it got deleted. i will never do the page of univeegee this is beegee. Galaxeegee 01:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok General Beegee 01:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) On Break Hey I'm not going to be on wikia until ethier Thursday or Friday so could you look after my wiki for me just in case you know who or spammers show up. Galaxeegee 00:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm back, thanks for looking after my wiki. I also got your message about the Bereaucrat thing, and I agree. Galaxeegee 23:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat When can you chat? I need to talk to you about an important wiki matter. GoWeegeeGo 22:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat now? ok, on the greatbeegee wiki A Major Wikia Contributor 21:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ElloFrench is EVILL! 18:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE 62 EDITS! WOOP! WOOP! Anyways.......... Upgrade me! Yay! Tnx. -A very weird and happy Noa Girls4everish 20:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 200 edits. Done. :D Tnx. MAKE ME AN ADMIN! Woop Woop! - A phsyco Noa Girls4everish 15:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on chat when your back. Please? - Juni French is EVILL! 15:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I made a HORIBBLE mistake. Get on chat as soon as you can! - Noa Girls4everish 21:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Why do you keep changing your avatar i liked the one with begee and why cannoti make a god and also one admin dais i am an evil admin. i mean said You Weegee God articles need to make sense, not stronger than Pureegee, plus, you need to read some other articles first, to see if what you can make. Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 19:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi General beegee Simida 22:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) So Wassup? General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} i will look at rules and never spam i did never do that all i do is make pages. GB, if you are online, can you please come on chat? I'm maybe, kinda, sorta, banned from CHB chat. :'( Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 01:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for saying that.. I hope you didn't like, you know, get offended... My dad makes me leave my computer at 10.00 too, we were just saying. Pwitty pwitty pwease don't get offended.{:(( I'm so so so so Sorry. :3 Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 02:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I was stupid... Bedtimes are normal (I WAS SLEEPY INDUCED CRAZY!). Sorry. I feel like an ass. :( Awww. Shit don't let me feel guilty? - A sad Noa Girls4everish 02:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Please delete these categories:http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Beegee_Inferno_Residents and http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Female_fakegees . I cleared them up. They had doublets. Thank you! Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 04:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey BG!!! Please look at the leaderboard, will you? Thank you!!! OH! and look at my badges too... Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 09:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! ^___^ Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 15:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It'll take me approximately three hours to get my spot back. :D I guarantee. I wouldn't mind it if I lose it after that. I don't need to be over-challenging. Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 07:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, whooops, Hyperborean gave it to me though, but whatever. :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? SURPRISE!!! Surprise, surprise, Mr. Daniel. My Sandbox has a surprise for you. [ Hint:Uncopyrighted ;) ] And I demand you upgrade me! *stern face* just kidding. n_n Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 08:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You should know that I gave Hermione permission to edit Kitty's sandbox. If you need more info I will prob be THB - Noa (Owl) Girls4everish 15:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't understand what you mean. Link me please? General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} What's the deal with these other Weegee Gods!? Galaxeegee 23:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Theres only a page of them (12 about). General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Did you not see the template? If you did, please tell me. 10:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) = Congratulations, Gigabyte! Congrats! I started the flow of pages. It was all me... MWUHAHHAHAHAH! xD Just kidding! Congrats!!! Took you a lotta patience, huh. Well, I'm going to be online tomorrow around 7am my time and 12am my time, you know, probably. And of course at 5.00pm my time. Once again, Congratulations! W00t! W00t! Nafisa.t13||My talk 02:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) One thing. send me you're signature code. it has some glitches. I'll fix them and give it back to you. Nafisa.t13||My talk 09:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hiii--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Two seconds ago on the Awesomeegee page. the word 'out' was spelled as 'ot' so I corrected it ;)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you ever edited the power of five wiki? 'Cause I think I've seen ur avatar before on some other wiki...--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, happy news for you Mr. Founder. Another new user(Danrah) stated: "I LOVE THIS WIKI" at 6.45 (UTC 6.00+) xD Revel in glory!!!! Nafisa.t13||My talk 12:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO HAPPY!!! I've been trying for HOURS and I finally made an Archive Template and a USERNAME template!!! HAHAHAH I CAN WORK WITH CSS AND HTML NOW!!! Okay, crazy rant is over. If you create any Talk page Archives use the "Archive Template" Template before the messages. I'll work on improving it. And I got my photoshop so I can start helping out on improving the pictures. Just tell me what you need. I'm not braggin' or nothin', but I'm good at Photoshop. Nafisa.t13||My talk 15:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) An Idea I think I know a way to get your wiki more popular... Ceegee 00:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Fixed and USERNAME template So, I fixed the little } (look at message below :)). And alsoo with the USERNAME template you can welcome someone to your talk page or something. It's real easy to use like : is awesome. Now it will show the name of any user who sees it as long as they are signed in. Try this on instead of your current signature (replace it in your preferences). Your Welcome, Gigabyte ;]... Nafisa.t13||My talk 05:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why is The United Gees' Universe and Trolliverse deleted? Nafisa.t13||My talk 08:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (I am) AWESOMAZING Changes Check out Beegee Express Mail, do ya love it, or do ya love it? And just criticism I need to fix this new sig of yours to.. :/. also ,thanks for the bold name and stuff! AAAAAANNND. CHECK. OUT. MAIN. PAGE. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ I'm a hard nut to crack. 'Cause- ya know- I'm a nut.☯☮❤✩ 15:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you online? Anyways, the vote I put on your profile poll seemed like the funnest one, so don't mind or anything. It's cool. I'll change my vote later. You know, probably. later. ;)) '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 12:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeee! - Juni&Ginny French is EVILL! 15:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) As entirely unfortunate as it is, I can't be online 5.30 today because of my Math tutor. :[ But, my holidays start again from the 20th, and end on 25th of next month. Then I'll be online probably 5.00pm or something on your time. ^.^ Peace! P.S. I'm in 2nd again!!! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 08:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) HA. HA. Really FUNNY. Messages don't count. e_e I got the 14 day badge. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 13:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, your brother made a page and I have nooo idea what to do about it. I won't delete it cuz he only wanted to get edits. You can add it to the beegee army. n.n '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 14:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hehehehe Look at my points on the Leaderboard...*evil chuckle*. Better hurry and get your points. Jk. Something wrong with the badges There's something wrong with the Blog posts badges. They don't work. And, I'm going to try and make a character pic for the Fakezehs. The Baizeh one is waay too small and princessy. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 03:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) One of our Admis, GoWeegeeGo, seem to be inactive. their last actual contribution was on June 26. I dunno. Just thought I'd let you know. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 10:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! (=^.^=) Also, we need a Balleo Army page. P.S. I have a cold/fever and a splitting headache, so I'll sorta be putting a pause on my ruthless editing. Ciao! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 12:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I JUST DEFEATED BALLEO!!! 500 EDITS!!! WOOP!!! WOOP!!! 1,200 POINTS, 756 TOTAL EDITS, AND 37 BADGES!!! YEEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH SO HAPPY!!! Ramdan starts today, so I'll probably be online at 4.00am tomorrow, my time. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 14:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) NONONOONONOONOONONONNONONONOoooooooo... why'd you leave? I said I'd be back! Mmmph. {:( Funniest thing... I don't think I'm chat banned from CHBW anymore... whatever. 07:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Get. On. Chat. - Juni&Ginny French is EVILL! 08:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think we need a separate category for Balleo-Beegee Wars and for Help and Care Foundation Members. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ LOVE- If you can explain it, better get yourself a pair of good batteries, cuz you ain't human.☯☮❤✮⑬ 16:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Woop-de-do. 'Zif I didn't know. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ LOVE- If you can explain it, better get yourself a pair of good batteries, cuz you ain't human.☯☮❤✮⑬ 03:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. My name is imadoofus and I hope to be a valued contributer on this Wiki. The Great Beegee Wiki captured my interest as soon as I found it through Greegee Wiki. Imadoofus 16:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I would, but I can't seem to see any text, even what I write. ~Imadoofus Yeah, sure I can, and I've got 5 days to go. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Ravenclaw- Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure...☯☮✮❤⑬ 04:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) yo, you online? '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Ravenclaw- Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure...☯☮✮❤⑬ 13:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hey did u get my message? Sammy Valdez 04:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) U r not cool, YOUR EPIC!Zalleo 21:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo yep. im back. YES! Sammy Valdez 23:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) you can edit what ever you want. Sammy Valdez 03:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about not being active recently. I'm very busy and not always able to go on the computer. If you already noticed, I haven't been able to edit Weegeepedia alot recently either. You can take away my admin rights if you want, as Qqwwee once said: Life first, Internet second. (I will try to make some edits.) Weegee 19:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo Danny-o, lookie- http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sammy_Valdez/Leaving. '' [[User:Nafisa.t13|Nafisa.t13] ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Renata- The worst monsters are people like you, and me. They can never survive near a good heart, they can't bear to remember how they once were...✮☮☯❤⑬ 03:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC)] I am back! Pringles like my bad color scheme? I still edit. I've just been busy lately. I'll try to get going again today. Imadoofus 12:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Nafisa leaves WAY too many messages on your page.... - Noa (Owl) Girls4everish 05:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) am i the best? if yes, put me on theBest Fakegees and Fakezehs.if no, don'tZalleo 13:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Sure =)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 22:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Friendship Day '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 05:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME NEWS!!! We now haaave... *drumroll* AUTO-REFRESH on , , , and !!! WEEEHU! just check the tiny box next to the header to enable it! w00t! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 08:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!-- Nafisa I put Auto Refresh on Chat too, dunno if you noticed, but it updates itself very little. So hopefull it'll refresh itself now, dunno yet. It's under test. ^ - ^ -Nafisa RANDOM:AND GOTTA HELP US! LOLZalleo 21:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo The chat takes a long time to auto refresh such as, for e.g. if say, you leave chat, it would still display your name for about half an hour before changing. At least that what it' like on this end. So I guessed if it works, putting auto refresh there might fix the prob. -Nafisa. There isn't a button.-Nafisa Administrator Rights Revocation Of User: Galaxeegee It has come to my notice that Galaxeegee has passed the edit deadline specified in the Acivity Scheme and has also bypassed the deadline given to him on his talk page. His last main articles edit was on . So according to our Activity Scheme, it is past the time that his Aministrator Rights are taken away. Thank You. (P.S. OMG, I love writing formal notices.^.^) '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 08:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) coolz :D '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 13:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm making a Chipgee page and making it an honourary 2nd century page since the actual 200th page was part of a series of Fakegees originating from Sadgee or something. That okay? -Nafisa GET BACK ON CHATTTT -Nafi WILL YOU REPLY. -nafisa IT'S ALIIIIIVE!!! LOOK-AT-NEW-USERBOXES!!! Omg, who said you needed to learn CSS to make awesome CSS designs? *laughs like Dr. Frankenstein* MWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 10:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You were right! They would NOT stop talking. D_lear 22:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) That's why I left chat. Besides, it got boring once you left chat. D_lear 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Beegee, can u make moar rules on meh wiki? thanks Zalleo 01:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Congraz! I'm tinkering a little bit on your sig, see if you like it! ^.^ Dunno why I didn't fix it before.... *shrugs* oh well, ciao! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 05:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cuz i don't know any moar rules, so can u do it? Zalleo 13:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo